Angel Of Mine
by Yellofever
Summary: Angel has a dark past. She's been on the run from both her Uncle Bobby and the Winchesters but now, now, she has to face them with news that may tear them apart. Why has she stayed away for so long, is it just because of what happened two years ago or does she have secrets of her own? Rated M for later chapters.


**Well, this is just a little something that I've been toying around with today. I have BIG ideas for this story so, watch this space. Reviews welcome :D**

* * *

Angel grunted on impact, feeling the cold, brick wall behind her. The son of a bitch that was attacking her wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. Angry black eyes glared up at her an evil, twisted grin on it's face.

"Finally! I have you right where I want you." It spat.

Angel struggled to hold on, feeling it's hand constrict around her throat a little more. Her vision started to blur, her lungs burned. Reaching down she managed to get her blade free from her waist band. She'd stolen it from a demon named Ruby who she'd slain a couple of months back. It was the only one of it's kind. One that would actually kill a demon.

"You won't kill me..." She managed to choke out.

The demon canted it's ugly head to one side and said, "Oh! I will. I'll strip the meat from your bones and I'll enjoy it."

Angel mustered all the energy she could gather and thrust the blade deep within the demons chest. An ear piercing scream sounded out in the basement that she was held captive in. She watched as a bright orange light crackled through the demons body before it sank to the floor, lifeless.

Gasping for air, Angel reached up and rubbed at her throat. She took a couple of minuets to say a silent prayer for the demons helpless victim and ran up the steps that lead into the kitchen. She didn't know how the son of a bitch had found her. She'd make sure to stay off the radar hell, even the Winchesters and her Uncle Bobby couldn't find her but, somehow, that black eyed mother had managed it.

Her car started first time and she smiled, reaching forward to rub the dash board. "That's it, baby. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Her father, Dexter had brought her Mustang for her 18th Birthday present and it was more than a little temperamental.

Sighing, Angel pulled out her cell phone. She knew what she had to do. She had to make contact with Bobby, with the boys. Two long years she had managed to evade them but now, She had to warn them that there were more demons coming...

xxxx

Sam groaned hearing his cell phone chime on the nightstand next to his head. If he ignored it, it would go away, right? Pulling the blankets up and over his head he tried to block out the noise. Growling in frustration he blindly reached out for it, pulling it back under the covers.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

Throwing the sheets back Sam sat up in bed and looked over at his sleeping brother whispering, "Angel?"

"Yeah, Sam, It's me,"

"What are you... where are you?"

Angel closed her eyes remembering what had happened the last time she had seen the boys but continued, "I need you see you. Where you at?"

"Angel this is-"

"It's important Sam!"

He knew it had to be otherwise she wouldn't have called in the middle of the night.

"Well, Dean's still-"

"Sam, you know that's not a good idea after what happened, I need to see you. Could we meet up? Just you and me?"

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose Sam let out a long sigh, "You know that's not a good idea."

"I know, Sam I just, need a little time. I'm not ready yet."

"All right. Where do you want to meet?" That wasn't the end of the subject but, Sam knew he had to do something to keep her talking, find out where she was and at least hear what she had to say.

Angel rattled off an address that was near by to the boys motel. She knew exactly where they were, she was parked outside in the parking lot staring at the Impala.

"Yeah, Ok, sure. I'll be there in 15 minuets."

Angel snapped her cell phone shut and threw it on the passenger seat next to her. She peeled out of the lot and headed towards 'Clover Grill'

Sam swung his long legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. Being careful not to wake Dean he headed on over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a button down. He quickly dressed and snagged Dean's keys off the table in the little kitchen area.

xxxx

Angel turned off the engine and slid her keys free from the ignition. She looked up at the diner and smiled, she'd been here before. A year or so ago. She'd met a guy called Travis who'd offered to buy her a coffee for almost knocking her flat on her ass the moment she walked through the door. Pushing the memory to the back of her mind she pushed the car door open and got out. She didn't know if she should carry on inside or just wait in the car for Sam to turn up.

She didn't have to wait too long. The rumbling sound of tires hitting the asphalt broke her thoughts.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and pulled up right next to Angel's Mustang. He gave a small smile as he got out of the Impala.

"Hey, Sam."

His long arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame, pulling her towards him. "It's been a long time, Angel."

"I know..." Tears built up in her lower lids but she was quick to blink them away, "I'm sorry, Sam."

He pulled back looking down at her. "I know why you ran. Dean told me all about it."

Angel scrunched her face up and shook her head, "I don't wanna talk about that."

"Come on," Sam told her, wrapping his arm around the short brunettes shoulders. "Let's go get some coffee."

xxxx

Sam slid into one side of the booth and Angel slid in opposite him. His brows rose seeing what looked like angry, purple finger prints on her neck.

"What's that?" He said, pointing to her neck.

Angel sighed and said, "That's why I asked you to meet me." Reaching up to lightly finger the bruises she told him, "I was attacked, blindsided by a demon."

Sam furrowed his brows and asked, "What? When was this?"

"Tonight," Was all Angel said.

"What happened?"

"Well," She closed her mouth seeing the waitress walking over to them.

"You ready to order?"

"Sure, could I just get a large coffee?" Sam asked watching as the waitress pulled out her note pad and scribbled it down.

"And for you sugar?" She asked, looking over at Angel.

"Could I just get a chocolate milk?" Sam smiled at that. She'd always loved chocolate milk.

The waitress known as "Daisy" according to her name tag scribbled Angel's order down and headed on back to the counter.

Sam cleared his throat letting Angel know that he was ready for her to continue her story.

"I just... I don't know what happened, I don't even remember how I got to the house but, my car was parked outside." She shook her head, "I was in a bar that's all I remember. Woke up in a dark, dingy basement. He said his name was, Verin."

Sam's mouth dropped open "The demon of Impatience?"

"The one and only."

"What in the hell did he want with you?" He asked, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

"He... he wanted to give all hunters a message."

Sam grit his teeth. "What?"

"Others are coming."

The waitress chose that moment to walk back over to their table with their orders.

"Thank you," Angel smiled not missing the fact that Daisy couldn't take her off Sam.

"So," Sam asked, ripping the top of his sugar packet. "Others are coming?"

"It was a warning, Sam."

"Why you?" He asked pouring his second sugar into his coffee before stirring it.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Angel shrugged taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "Anyway, now you know."

Sam looked down at his coffee, watching as the steam rise out of the top of the mug. "What does this mean?"

"You're the smart one, Sam." Angel teased.

His head shot up finding her smiling at him. "There's something coming, something big. I don't know what exactly but, we've had our warning. I want you to let Bobby know."

Sam slit his eyes at her "What? You're not even going to see him? To tell him?"

"I can't..."

"Angel-"

She cut him off growling, "Sam! It's my fault don't you see? I can't see him. I can't have him look at me that way again!"

"Angel, he doesn't blame you for what happened! He misses you, he's been looking for you and so have we."

It was still to painful to think about.

"I can't, Sam. I'm sorry, I need to go and see Ellen."

Angel pushed herself up out of the booth and threw some money down on the table to cover both of their orders.

"So, let me get this straight, you're gonna go see Ellen but you won't even see your own family?"

Angel felt the tears burning in her eyes and this time, she didn't even try to stop them falling. Turning back around to face Sam she said, "I can't Sam. It was my fault what happened to Dean. He knows it and I know it. That demon would never have got him, never killed that little girl. If I hadn't have ran that night..." She swallowed hard feeling a lump forming in the back of her throat, "If Dean hadn't have come after me..."

"Angel," Sam soothed as he walked up to her reaching out to brush the tears away from her pale skin. "That wasn't your fault. No one blames you. That girl... there was nothing none of us could have done to save her. You have to know that?"

But she didn't...

Sam's cell phone started to blared out making both of them jump.

"I have to get this, one second."

He rolled his eyes seeing that it was Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Sammy where are you?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm at the diner on the edge of town."

"It's early." Dean groaned out.

"Yeah, Dean. It is, I'll be back soon."

"Bring coffee?"

"Sure, I'll be back soon."

Sam hung up and stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Listen, Angel..." His eyes darted around the diner but she was no where in site. He heard the squeal of tyres and ran to the door seeing Angel peel out of the parking lot.

"God damn it, Dean!"


End file.
